


Sing To Me Instead

by omgyouatetheprincess



Series: Sing To Me Instead [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Songfic, ben platt - Freeform, comforting after/during anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgyouatetheprincess/pseuds/omgyouatetheprincess
Summary: Patton always helps Virgil during anxiety attacks, but one night he's too busy. Virgil is forced to seek comfort in someone he didn't expect - Roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sing To Me Instead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sing To Me Instead

Virgil felt his breathing quicken and a familiar feeling burn inside his chest. "Uh oh..." He mumbled - Thomas was having an anxiety attack. Panic began to rise in his throat and he began to claw at his bedsheets, mind foggy with anxiety. He groped around trying to find his phone to use as a distraction, but it's harder when you're shaking and light-headed.

Eventually, he found it and frantically tried to unlock it - just his luck, it was out of juice. He loudly cursed and threw it down onto his carpeted floor, trying to think despite the panic. Panic...Pan...Pa-

Patton! Still taking quick, shallow breaths, Virgil stood on two shaking legs and tried to make his way to Patton's room. As the father figure of the bunch and Thomas' morality, Patton could be trusted with being sympathetic with the other sides and knew how to calm Virgil during an anxiety attack. Back when he lived with the dark sides, he was forced to find other coping mechanisms since neither Janus nor Remus were the comforting type. In fact, all Janus did was tell him to be calm and Remus, well... He was himself and handed Virgil a pair of lungs.

When he first got accepted, he tried to seek comfort with Logan since he could just about tolerate him, but the apathetic side only rambled on and on about anxiety and panic attack facts as well as mental health statistics, which did the opposite of what Virgil wanted. He did give Virgil one good piece of advice though:

"You should ask Patton to help you, since he is more empathetic than I."

And so he went to Patton for a while after that. He would hold Virgil, watch movies or Buzzfeed Unsolved, and even share his treats to help ease him. Music always helped to calm Virgil too, but he never liked the music Patton would play - he had a lot of Billy Joel vinyls, but that just wasn't the anxious side's type.

This night was different. Virgil leaned against his doorway to steady himself and looked in the direction of Patton's room, only to see the door ajar. He heard voices too. At first, he only heard Patton's, then when he held his deafening breath, he could make out the sarcastic voice of Janus. It was no secret that the two had grown closer, and though Virgil still had a dislike towards him, he was just glad Patton had finally found his happiness.

Still feeling his attack, Virgil's legs moved quickly and he pounded on the door down the corridor. He knew this was a bad idea, especially since he wasn't exactly close with the obnoxious side, but he couldn't handle being alone right now. He needed comfort from another side.

.

Roman had had a long day - him and Logan were planning content for the next year so that Thomas could stockpile videos, and now all he wanted to do was relax in his room and watch Ben Platt at Radio City. When he heard the thumping at his door, he groaned out loud.

"What do you want?" The fanciful side yelled, to no response. He knew who was at the door because when you live with the sides long enough you learn to recognise certain differences. For example, Patton always gently tapped twice and either called you by your nickname or would say "Hey, Kiddo!" so it was easy to identify him, whereas Logan would do three hard knocks and clear his throat to establish his presence. Janus never came to see him and Remus doesn't knock, he just pops in so that left good old sunshine. Virgil didn't have a set pattern, not really. Depending on what he wanted, he would either kick the door and insult Roman or repeatedly and loudly bang on the door frantically. Like now.

When he didn't get a response, he sighed and got up to answer the door. Virgil was anxiously chewing on the nail of his thumb and Roman immediately noticed his rapid breathing as well as his panicked look. "Oh shit, are you having an attack?"

"I'm sorry, Patton's busy and my phone died and I didn't want to be alone and-" He rambled, it all coming out like word vomit.

The prince reached for Virgil's arm and pulled him gently into the room, shushing him. He wasn't as experienced with calming down Brendon Worry here, but he would try his best because once he calms down, so does Thomas.

Virgil went to Creativity's canopy bed and sat on it, his leg bouncing up and down like a freaking kangaroo. He was so light-headed and felt like he could pass out at any minute.

Kneeling in front of him, Roman grabbed his wrists. There was one thing he remembered that always helped during anxiety attacks for his fellow side.

"Listen to me, we're gonna do that breathing exercise, okay? Breathe in for four seconds-" He inhaled and gestured to Virgil to do the same, which he did. "Hold for seven..." He counted under his breath, but at five Virgil began to hyperventilate again.

"It's okay, just start again. Virgil I need you to do these, okay? Four seconds in... Hold for seven... And breathe out for eight..." They repeated it a couple more times until Virgil had a regular breathing pattern. "Better?"

He shook his head. "Still feeling... I'm still..." He could barely get his words out.

"What usually makes you feel better? Patton said you need distractions so..." Roman looked around and his eyes landed on his television. "Wanna watch a documentary with me? I was gonna watch Ben Platt's Netflix special."

Virgil shrugged. "I guess."

Roman helped Virgil stand even though he was still shaking and guided him towards the red and gold couch at the end of his bed. He summoned a few pillows, blankets, some popcorn and some water. Playing the live concert, Roman relaxed and watched like a kid watching a Christmas movie. Naturally, he sang along to the first song.

As if suddenly remembering he had company, he shut up. "Sorry, I can stop." He looked over at Virgil, who was watching him with an unreadable look. That was the main thing that irritated Roman about the emo - he didn't wear his heart out on his sleeve like Patton and was usually so closed off with a permanent scowl that made it harder to decipher his emotions

"I don't mind." The usually gloomy side's lip curled into a kind smile. "I know how much you love Ben Platt anyway." He turned back to the screen, watching the enthusiastic singer dance around the stage. Roman shrugged and continued watching too, singing along to every song.

Throughout the show, Virgil could feel his anxiousness and panic ebb away as he let Platt's voice calm him. To be honest, he couldn't tell what was making him feel more at ease - Ben Platt's music or Roman's singing. He seemed so in the moment and peaceful, and if he wasn't a metaphysical being, he could definitely land a leading role in a musical.

Virgil closed his eyes to savour the moment and sense of serenity, leaning against the armrest of the couch to get more comfortable, although that wasn't a very bright idea. He could feel himself growing tired, but didn't bother fighting it. Something inside of him assured him that it would be okay, that he was safe...

The last thing he heard was: "Darling, only you can ease my mind~"

"If I could have three wishes, I would one-hundred percent spend all three to meet Ben Platt. Okay, maybe meet Ben Platt, be on Broadway and-" Roman turned the television off and wiped his unshed tears. He glanced over at his guest and realized he was sound asleep which shocked him because he had never seen the tense side so relaxed. His usually pale face had an almost glow to it and the small smile that graced his lips made Roman's cheeks tint a light pink.

Snapping out of his daze, Roman stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping side and gently scooped him up bridal-style. He stirred slightly, but didn't wake. The prince decided not to sink out into his room because it could be a bumpy ride so instead he carried him to his bedroom. Placing him down in his bed, he pulled his Jack Skellington covers over his body as he knew he got cold easily.

It felt strange being in the Anxiety's room since he was usually so secretive and protective about his privacy. Every side's room had essentially the same layout, except they were customized to fit their preferences and tastes. For example, Patton's room was always bright with the walls painted a calming baby blue and decorated with all of Thomas' achievements and memories, whereas Virgil's room was darker, a deep purple and covered in cobwebs with a Halloween aesthetic. Virgil even had a pet spider (which was kinda adorable if you think about it), but never told anyone it's name.

"Quit snooping." He mumbled to himself and stole one more glance at the anxious side, who was sleeping peacefully. He sunk out and flopped onto his own bed, a foolish grin forming on his face.

Perhaps, Virgil and Roman could become friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will add more chapters based on the individual songs. For reference, I will use the album Sing To Me Instead (Deluxe)


End file.
